fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Buster
Possibly the most normal of all of Daimon's thugs. He leads a dangerous street gang known as the Psycho 88 and acts as one of the main sources of income for Daimon's activities. Now left he's looking for some serious payback. Appearence Star is a tall wel build man with white hair and grey eyes which sometimes turn red when his right arm plays up. He normally wears a red trench coat with black lining on the inside, he normally has both sleeves rolled up. His right sleeve about half way up his inhuman arm while the left has only half the forearm exposed and a black glove covering his hand. He also wears black trousers and black boots. Over his jacket he has a holder strapped across his chest for his magic gun. Personality Star is a strong member of Daimon's guild as he rarely does much, going by "gut feelings". Other than that he has a very level headed personality but belives he can't be good with his demonic right arm as the slightest bit of anger causes it to flare up and cause problems. Also due to him being forced into Daimon's service he isn't really a bad guy he jsut wants to protect his friends back at his home. And if given the chance he will turn on Daimon and fight for his friends. History Star was born on the streets and his parents vanished when he was 4. He spent his time stealing to survive and fighting to get by. Infact he became so good at fighting even at 11 he was feared by even the most brutal of the gangs running his hometown. Due to this he became the boss of the streets creating a gang of 87 (88 including himself) of the most powerful and loyal allies he gathered called The Psycho 88. At 18 he was found and forced to serve Daimon who took his right arm before attaching the arm of a failed experiment to him. The arm allowed Star to fight even better than before but at a terrible cost. Synopsis Magic and Abilities *'Immense Magical Power:' Star has a massive amount of magical power due to his own raw power and the arm he is burdened with. The magic is heavy and dark and when released it looks like hundreds of black snakes. *'Immense Physical Capbilities:' Due to his upbringing Star has gained incredible physical abilities such as strength, speed, agility, reflexes, stamina and durability. His physical power is easily a match for Markus and Dark Storm if not out do Markus in someways. *'Amazing Brawler:' Despite having no real martial arts training other than what he mimics from trained fighters. Star is an amazing brawler and has creating his own martial arts style called Urban Kenpo (都市拳法, Toshi kenpō). The style is fast and brutal going by a gritty sense of honor but still using all manner of attack and defence known. *'Improvised Weapon Expert:' Due to fighting on teh street Star is able to use any object around him as a weapon. He prefers using chains and rocks as weapons though. *'Great Marksman:' There has been two people that Star has missed Markus during theri first encounter and Dark Storm when training. He is able to fire his magic gun with speed and accuracy even shooting blind. *'Darkness Magic:' Star is a master of Darkness Magic able to barrage his enemies with darkness as well as block their attacks with the same magic. He can even manipulate it to make arm blades to cut down his enemies. *'Guns Magic:' Star is able to use Guns Magic to great effect sending magic bullets in multiple directions to hit the target at the exact same time. His iconic spell is the Star Buster which fires ricochetting magic bullets that hit the target going through them and rebounding to hit them again and again. *'Crash:' Star uses Crash in close quarters to increases the power of his punches. He has surprising control as he can fall down and not wipe out a town unlike a legendary user of the magic. *'Right Arm:' After being found by Daimon and forced into his service at the cost of his right arm. Star had a demonic arm graphed to his stump. This arm utilizes another magic he hates using. **'Death Magic:' The right arm uses the deadly magic of Death Magic. But only when Star's anger reaches a certain point the arm will twitch and move erratically without Star's control. It then releases a a wave of Death Magic that will kill anything in it's path without some form of protection. Equipment Trivia Stats Behind the Scenes Category:Yaminogaijin Category:S-Class Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Martial Artist Category:Original Characters Category:Weapon user Category:Independent Mage Category:Evil turned good